Kizuato
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Kadang mimpi adalah kilasan memori yang lekang oleh ingatan, namun terkungkung dalam batin. Ketika Shinomiya Natsuki tak lagi mampu menyimpan rapat-rapat rasa pahit itu dari seorang Kurusu Syo. Drabble. NatsuSyo. RnR.


An Uta no Prince-Sama fanfiction.

**Maybe OOC. Plotless. **Semoga gak ada **typo.**

**/Saya nggak ambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, kok, kecuali hasrat fangirling dan melepaskan headcanon/**

Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli.

* * *

**Kizuato. **

[Kadang mimpi adalah kilasan memori yang lekang oleh ingatan, namun terkungkung dalam batin.]

* * *

Malam ini cukup dingin untuk ukuran musim semi, namun udaranya cukup nyaman untuk bergelung dalam selimut hangat. Mulai besok tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Para siswa memilih untuk tidur lebih cepat, menghimpun tenaga agar besok dapat bangun pagi dan menularkan semangat belajar di awal tahun ajaran.

Bunyi detik jarum jam dapat terdengar. Sudah pukul satu pagi. Kurusu Syo menutup pintu toilet perlahan, takut membangunkan Shinomiya Natsuki yang tengah tertidur pulas. Syo menghela napas dan membetulkan celananya. Ini salahnya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya dia banyak minum sebelum tidur, hingga tengah malam ini terbangun karena panggilan alam.

Dia berjalan tanpa suara menuju tempat tidurnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menoleh, menghampiri tempat tidur Natsuki. Dia menunduk sedikit, memerhatikan wajah tidur teman masa kecilnya itu. Ada wajah polos _Satsuki_ di sana. Wajah sadis tanpa kacamata itu kini tertidur dengan amat pulas, polos seperti anak kecil. Andai Natsuki tidak mengalami luka batin saat kecil, mungkin saja wajah polos tanpa kacamata itu akan tetap bertahan. Tanpa ada seorang pun yang terluka jika kacamata itu terlepas.

Syo mengulas senyum sempul. Membelai lembut pucuk kepala Natsuki dengan sangat pelan—dia tak mau membangunkan Natsuki. Jika si jangkung itu terbangun, maka habis sudah semuanya. Natsuki mulai bergerak-gerak dan mengerang. Syo cepat-cepat menjauh, bersiap untuk mengambil kacamatanya kalau-kalau manik hijau _emerald_ itu terbuka.

"S-Syo-chan," erangnya. Syo sudah siap siaga, namun Natsuki hanya berteriak semakin keras. "Syo-chan, bahaya!"

"N-Natsuki?" Syo mendekat, memasangkan kacamata pada pemuda jangkung itu.

"Syo-chan! Syo-chan!" dia berteriak lagi, kali ini bulir airmata mengalir di pipinya. Raut Syo berubah khawatir. Dia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menepuk pipi Natsuki.

"Natsuki," Syo menepuk kedua pipi Natsuki. Tidak terlalu keras, namun ia yakin itu cukup untuk menyadarkannya, "Natsuki bangunlah!" kali ini dia mengguncang tubuh Natsuki. Untunglah, bola mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Tampak bagai berlian hijau yang berkilau karena airmata. Wajah NAtsuki tampak pucat, seperti ketakutan seolah dikejar sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Syo setelah membantu Natsuki duduk. Natsuki mengatur napasnya, lalu berusaha menghapus airmatanya. Sayang, suara Syo barusan membuat airmata itu bertambah deras, hingga Natsuki perlu memeluk Syo. Menyembunyikan isak tangisnya di sela-sela rambut Syo.

"Natsuki, ada apa?" Syo juga tidak banyak tingkah. Biasanya dia akan berteriak, lalu mendorong Natsuki sejauhnya agar melepas pelukan itu. Namun kali ini berbeda, dia membiarkan Natsuki memeluknya. Membiarkan telapak tangan besar itu menekan tengkuknya, membuat wajah Syo semakin melesak ke dada Natsuki.

"Syo-chan, maaf," suara lemah Natsuki di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Maaf?" Syo mendorong Natsuki pelan, menciptakan jarak yang cukup untuk mendongak. Memandang wajah sembab itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk…. Waktu itu."

"Ha?"

"Aku… mimpi. Tentang saat itu. Tentang kita," dia masik terisak, "ketika kita kejar-kejaran di dalam menara, hingga sampai ke puncak. Hingga Syo-chan hampir saja terjatuh."

Tentu Syo masih ingat. Saat Natsuki kecil mengejarnya sampai lantai teratas menara, hingga Syo nyaris saja terjun bebas menuju tanah. Itu yang membuatnya menderita fobia ketinggian.

"Aku mimpi hal yang sama… berulang kali. Aku terlambat menggapai tangan Syo-chan, hingga Syo-chan jatuh membentur tanah," Natsuki memicingkan matanya, seolah bayangan dalam pikirannya akan hilang begitu penglihatannya gelap. "Darah…. Tempurung kepala yang pecah… teriakan…."

"Natsuki," Syo semakin panik ketika isak tangis Natsuki kembali menjadi. "Natsuki, sst. Sudah."

"Syo-chan… maaf. Aku… hampir saja membunuhmu."

Syo tak pernah melihat keadaan Natsuki seperti ini. Sahabatnya itu selalu ceria, riang dan aneh. Natsuki tak pernah menangis untuk hal-hal seserius ini. Apakah sejak saat itu Natsuki selalu mimpi hal yang sama? Menyimpan rapat-rapat rasa bersalah itu? Apa dia selalu menangis diam-diam di malam hari? Apakah ini keadaan terburuknya?

"Hei, sudah. Sudah," kali ini Syo membingkai wajah Natsuki dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Membawa wajah itu saling berhadapan dengan jarak tipis. Manik hijau _emerald_ dan _dodger blue_ itu bertemu, saling memandang dalam kejujuran. "Lihat. Lihat aku. Aku masih hidup, kan? Aku di sini."

"Tapi Syo-chan. Kalau saja… kalau saja aku tidak mengejarmu sampai seperti itu…."

"Heh, sudah," telapak tangan Syo mengusap lembut pipi Natsuki. "sudah. Itu sudah berlalu, oke? Aku ada di depanmu. Masih hidup. Masih sehat."

"Ma-maaf, Syo-chan."

"Sudah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jauh sebelum ini. Oke?"

Mata Natsuki menyipit. Pandangannya berubah sendu. Dia menarik pinggang Syo, kembali menenggelamkan pemuda mungil itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Tanpa suara. Tanpa isakan. Dia menghirup pelan pucuk kepala Syo. Harum shampoo yang tersisa seolah menjelma menjadi aroma terapi, membuat Natsuki kembali tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Syo-chan. Aku membuatmu mengidap _achrophobia_."

"Nggak apa-apa. Lagipula sudah berangsur sembuh sejak audisi film Hyuuga-sensei waktu itu,"

"Syo-chan, maaf."

Syo mendongak cepat. Sudah, Natsuki. Ayo kita tidur. Kalau kamu minta maaf sekali lagi, aku tidak akan mau bicara denganmu selama seminggu."

Natsuki mengangguk lagi. Dia kembali berbaring. Syo turun dari kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh Natsuki sampai ke bagian dada.

"Syo-chan tidak tidur?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawabnya. Lagipula dia memang masih harus menunggu Natsuki jatuh tertidur untuk kembali melepas kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, Syo-chan."

"Selamat tidur."

Syo bertopang dagu, memerhatikan bagaimana teman sekamarnya itu jatuh tertidur. Ia terkekeh pelan, seolah ada sesuatu yang lucu melintas di benaknya.

_Aku pernah bilang kalau Hyuuga-sensei adalah pahlawanku. Itu memang benar. Kalau tidak ada beliau, mungkin aku tidak pernah bersemangat untuk memulihkan keadaan tubuhku yang lemah. _

Syo kembali mengulas senyumnya, memanggil kembali memori masa kecilnya.

_Tapi_ _jauh sebelum bertemu Hyuuga-sensei di layar kaca, aku sudah bertemu dengan satu lagi pahlawanku. Seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kamu tahu Natsuki? Kalau saja waktu itu kamu tidak sigap meraih tangaku, mungkin aku sudah meregang nyawa bahkan sebelum aku tahu siapa itu Hyuuga-sensei. _

Napas Natsuki kembali teratur. Dia sudah memasuki alam tidurnya. Syo melepas kacamata Natsuki perlahan-lahan, lalu mengusap pucuk kepala Natsuki. "Terima kasih," bisik Syo sebelum mengecup singkat pelipis Natsuki. Dia menyimpan kacamata itu di meja samping tempat tidur, lalu dengan cepat berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya. Bersiap tidur dan menyambut tahun ajaran baru esok pagi.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Drabble Singkat sekali tulis. Uhuk—asupan… _#no_ melepaskan _headcanon_ di tengah malam, dalam sakit pinggang yang amat mengesalkan ini XD Ini semua salah CG UtaPri All Secret AAAAA. Natsuki paling gunyu tapi kenapa rutenya paling dewasa? OAO #pret pengin nambahin _Omake_, tapi entar jadinya nggak _drabble_ lagi OTL

**Maret, 2015, Aya.**


End file.
